My World at Your Feet
by tuesdaymidnight
Summary: After coming home from a long day of work, Peter likes nothing more than for Jasper to show his feet a little attention. AU/AH. Slash. Written for Kink Fest. Rated M.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This is foot fetish porn... of a sort. I don't delve too deeply into the fetishizing.  
><em>_**Rating:** M  
><em>_**Pairing:** Jasper/Peter, AU/AH  
><em>_**Word Count:** 1575__  
><em>_**Original Prompt: **__Foot Fetish. Any slash pairing. Toe sucking, arch licking, one person rubbing their bare foot along their partner's cock - anything goes. Bonus points for the person with the fetish licking cum off of his partner's toes. Filthy, fun and sexy, but no D/s please.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__ This is a __Twilight Kink Fest__ entry, responding to the above prompt. A huge thank you to mab_di for stepping in to beta._

* * *

><p>Peter's heavy sigh filled the apartment before Jasper saw him.<p>

"Rough day?" he called out.

"You know how it is around the holidays. There were five heart attacks today, well, four and an arrhythmia. It was rough."

"I'm sorry, babe. I have dinner for you in the fridge."

"Thanks," Peter came over to Jasper and dropped a quick kiss to his lips. "I think I'm going to take a shower first. I'm way too tense."

Jasper nodded absently and turned back to the history papers he was grading.

About twenty minutes later, Peter padded into the living room wearing a pair of pajama pants and slippers. He flopped down on the sofa next to Jasper with a heavy sigh.

"Shower didn't help?"

"My feet are aching. One of the calls today was to a fifth floor walk-up."

"I'll get the foot bath for you after I finish this paper," Jasper suggested.

Peter didn't respond right away. Instead, he kicked off his slippers and maneuvered himself on the sofa so his feet were in Jasper's lap.

"I had something else in mind."

"Babe, I really want to get these done."

"Come on, just 10 minutes," Peter said, teasing his boyfriend by rubbing his foot lightly against Jasper's crotch.

"With you it's never 10 minutes," Jasper replied with a soft groan.

"Please?" Peter asked, pressing down harder with his foot.

Jasper's resistance was weakening. He made the mistake of looking at the hopeful expression on Peter's face. Being an EMT was immensely rewarding for Peter, but on bad days when he came home defeated, Jasper couldn't help but be sympathetic. Teaching history to high school students was stressful, but Peter's bad days were literally matters of life and death.

Mind made up, he tossed the paper he was reading aside and grabbed Peter's ankle, bringing it roughly up to his lips and causing Peter to fall backward on the cushions.

Then Jasper blew a stream of cool air up the sole, making him shiver in response. He used his free hand to tease the bottom of Peter's other foot with feather-light pressure, getting a squirming Peter in response.

Jasper swore up and down he didn't have a foot fetish prior to their relationship, but Peter was always skeptical. One night Jasper was helping him study for his anatomy exam in a very hands-on way, and one thing led to another. After that, Peter's feet seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot more attention.

The weird thing was that Peter enjoyed it just as much as Jasper. His feet had always been a little ticklish, but he never considered that would make them sensitive to other types of attention. Now he would find any excuse for Jasper to put his hands on them.

He groaned as Jasper teased him, ghosting his lips over his foot. Peter's heartbeat started to quicken in anticipation and his cock started to harden.

He opened his mouth to chastise Jasper, but his complaint was silenced as Jasper's tongue darted out and he licked between Peter's first two toes.

"You were planning this," Jasper scolded.

"Who me?" Peter teased.

"You put peppermint lotion on them."

"Peppermint oil is good for aches."

"Uh huh," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow.

Peter was about to retort, but was silenced as Jasper wrapped his lips around his big toe and sucked hard. Keeping his lips tight around the base of the toe, Jasper swirled his tongue around, wrapping it in warmth.

Peter couldn't help but squirm.

Jasper repeated the action on each toe, licking his pinky toe until Peter was practically giggling. Before putting the foot down, he planted a wet kiss on the arch.

"Jasper," Peter groaned. That was the spot that always did him in.

Jasper set Peter's foot gently down in his lap and then picked up the other foot before Peter could protest.

"Do you still remember the bones of the foot?"

"Of course," Peter said defensively.

"What are these then?" Jasper asked as he rubbed Peter's big toe.

"Mmm... there are two phalanges in the big toe, the proximal phalanx and the distal phalanx, and two sesamoid bones, but those don't count."

"Very good," Jasper murmured before he pulled the toe into his mouth.

"Fuck," Peter groaned. "You aren't going to make me name the rest, are you?"

Jasper didn't respond right away, instead he released the toe and moved Peter's foot, taking the other four toes in his mouth at once. He kneaded the ball of the foot simultaneously, making Peter fight between squirming in pleasure and relaxing.

"What are these?" Jasper asked suddenly, after pulling his mouth away. He was pressing both his thumbs into the arch, rubbing the tension out.

"Five tarsal bones," Peter groaned. "Right there."

Jasper's hands stilled at the request. "Ah, ah, you have to name them."

"Evil tempter," Peter glared. "Ah... the navicular, the medial cuneiform, the intermediate cuneiform, the lateral cunieform, and... and..."

Jasper brought the foot up to his lips, teasing Peter with his warm breath, but still not massaging the foot any longer.

"The cuboid! The cuboid!" Peter finally remembered.

Jasper licked up the sole of Peter's foot.

"You know you could have told me anything and I would have believed you."

"Jasper..." Peter started to whine, but then Jasper's tongue was all over his foot and he found himself unable to care. "Oh god."

Jasper was relentless, quickly moving onto Peter's other foot and sucking hard on each toe in succession, before dragging his teeth lightly down the bottom, starting at the ball and stopping with a gentle bite on the heel.

Peter couldn't take it anymore and reached his hand under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, grabbing his cock.

He licked his left palm and replaced it on his dick, then shoved his pants out the way for a better angle.

"I love getting you all worked up," Jasper smirked.

"I'm not the only one getting worked up," Peter huffed. Using his free foot to press again on Jasper's crotch. His dick was achingly hard, and Peter wondered if he could get him off simply by rubbing his foot up and down and pressing just so.

It didn't seem quite fair, though, given the loving attention Jasper devoted to his own body.

Peter had tried to reciprocate on Jasper's feet before, but Jasper's new found love of feet didn't extend to his own. It was from touching the sensitive places on Peter's body that he took his pleasure. He was a very tactile person and never good at having a quick fuck. He always took the time to map out the erogenous zones on his lover's body.

It made Peter feel absolutely worshipped, and even though Jasper insisted it wasn't the case, he often felt like he wasn't doing enough to reciprocate.

There was, however, something Peter could do for Jasper instead.

"Take your pants off," Peter insisted.

He moved his feet just enough to give Jasper room to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers. Once they were out of the way, he repositioned Jasper so he was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Peter, what are you-?"

He put one foot on either side of Jasper's cock and started to slide them up and down. They were slightly slick with saliva after all of Jasper's attention, and it was just enough to provide lubrication.

Peter experimented with pressure, squeezing his feet together as he brought them up to the head of Jasper's cock and then easing up on the way down.

Jasper had thrown his head back and was thrusting up slightly with his hips, trying to increase Peter's pace. Peter's thighs were starting to burn as he tried to keep up, moving his feet up and down, but watching Jasper unravel made it worth it.

He could tell that Jasper was getting close. "Look down, babe," he said.

Jasper lifted his head and looked down in his lap. "Fuck. Fuck, I'm close."

Peter squeezed just a little harder, giving Jasper the pressure he needed, and then he was spurting cum all over Peter's feet.

"Oh god," Jasper groaned, as Peter let his legs relax. "That was so hot."

Peter shot him a smile, feeling rather pleased with himself, but it was wiped off as Jasper grabbed his right foot and brought it to his lips.

"Jasper!" Peter shouted, as Jasper lapped at the cum that was running down his foot.

Peter's hand was on his cock immediately and he started jerking himself off again, while Jasper moved onto his left foot. As Jasper pulled his big toe into his mouth, Peter imagined it was his cock in its place. With one final hard suck, Peter was coming all over his stomach and chest.

His body went limp as Jasper started rubbing his feet lightly again, even though the tension had been fully drained.

Eventually they both came back to consciousness. As Jasper looked down at Peter, he barked out a laugh.

"You're a mess. You up for another shower?"

Peter lifted his foot up and waggled his toes in Jasper's face. "Only if you wash my feet."


End file.
